No Way Out
by QueenGeekKeri
Summary: Sam says Yes to Lucifer in Detroit but can't take back control; Lucifer brings Dean back to Hell and decides to make the Winchester's an offer they really can't refuse. **WARNINGS FOR WINCEST AND NON-CONSENTUAL SEX WHICH MAY BE OFFENSIVE**
1. How to break a Winchester Pt 1&2

**Title:** No Way Out

**Rating:** MA

**Genre and/or Pairing:** Hell Fic Destiel (established in Maine) Sam/Lucifer/Dean/Castiel in different combinations

**Spoilers:** Supernatural up to 5.22 then AU with Destiel as canon

**Warnings:** Angst, torture, graphic violence, Wincest and rape. If your easily offended don't read it.

**Summary: **Sam says YES in Detroit but can't fight Lucifer. Lucifer takes Dean to Hell and reveals his plans to Sam forcing him to make a decision to either watch Dean get tortured over and over or join him and run Hell

_Oh and by the way: I don't own Supernatural the show and everything in it belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I just like to play with their toys. Reviews are appreciated. Hope you like it.  
><em>

Part One

Sam looks Lucifer in the eye and stands firm lifting his head. "I said YES'

Dean turns to his brother, a shocked expression on his face. "Sam, NO you can't."

"Sorry Dean but we are out of options." He never takes his eyes off Lucifer. "I said Yes."

"A wrestling match inside your noggin. I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win." Lucifer shrugs and smirks with confidence. "Then I win."

Sam looks to his brother who clearly is having reservations about this plan and takes a deep breath and stares down Lucifer. "Yes"

Lucifer smiles and closes Nicks eyes as a bright light fills the room. When the light dies down Sam is passed out on the floor. Dean quickly takes the Horseman rings from his pocket throwing them against the wall and reciting the incantation. The wall begins breaking apart being swallowed by what looks like a black hole. The air rushes by Dean and behind him he can hear Sam coming to. He crouches by Sams side to help him up. "I can feel him inside me." Sam says as he stumbles to his feet. Dean braces Sam against him. "This is it Sammy." Sam nods his head and walks towards the whole with heavy feet his face contorted in pain before steeling himself in front of it. He's expression changes into a smirk and he turns around to look at Dean. "I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone." Deans face drops with the last hope to survive the apocalypse falling away. Sam… No Lucifer in Sams body turns around raising his hand and recites the counter incantation closing the hole to his cage. The wall looks as it did before the Horseman rings sticking to it by magic. Lucifer takes the rings and slides them in his, Sams, jean pocket. Dean is looking at Lucifer with fear written all over his face breathing heavy waiting for him to snuff out his life. The last thing he remembers is the world going black thinking 'this is it, I failed.'

A month has passed on earth but down in Hell it has been 10 long painful years for Dean. Lucifer took him body, soul and all and personally placed him back on a rack in the deepest levels of Hell. Meg is using him as her play thing. She isn't in the same league as Alistair but she certainly learned quite a few of his techniques which have Dean screaming until he can't scream anymore. This last session particularly brutal because she wants him to get off the rack and take up the place Alistair had made for him. He refuses. He will continue to refuse as long as he knows Castiel is out there searching for him. He knows his friend and lover will storm the gates of hell to find him and then together they can come up with another plan to save Sammy. Even in the blackest Depths of Hell he still has hope and faith in his nerd angel.

Sam struggles in his head constantly fighting against Lucifer. He knows he can't give up. He watched Lucifer put Dean on a rack and smile as Meg cut into him laughing in delight getting them back for Alistair and Azazel and everyone else that Meg claims to have loved. Demons can't love, she's just doing it because she's a heinous bitch who enjoys inflicting pain. Sam never relents. Lucifer has begun talking to Sam complementing him on his conviction. At first Sam won't talk to him won't do anything but fight and claw and push to get control of his body back but eventually he starts to crumble. "Why haven't you fought Michael yet? " Sam asks one day out of the blue.

Lucifer smiles knowing full well the opportunity has finally reviled itself. "Change of plans Sammy. I don't want to end the world."

Sam is taken back by this answer but he knows that this is the devil and the devil is all lies. "Really, what changed?"

"The world changed Sammy. Have you looked around at humanity? Father always called you his greatest creations but really most humans are worth the flesh they are in. People are cruel, they rape, murder, wars are waged for property and wealth in my fathers name. You humans are more vicious and violent then some of the nastiest demons. Why would I want to end that?"

"So what you're just going to take a back seat and watch humanity destroy itself for kicks? I think you're just afraid of facing Michael. You know that even in a body that isn't his true vessel he'll kick your ass."

Lucifer chuckles. "Sammy Sammy Sammy. It almost sounds like you want to apocalypse to happen. I thought you would like my new plan to sit back and watch it all unravel on its own."

"No, Of course I don't want the apocalypse but I don't trust you either. I know you're planning something else."

"You're right I am. I'm bored Sam. I was trapped in that cage so long watching as you hairless apes proved me right over and over again. Such hate and fear. When I made the first demon it was to prove to father that his precious new toy could be tainted but now I just want to play with it. I want to take the worst of humanity and mold it into a new creature. I'll be doing the rest of humanity a favor by getting them out of society. Think about it Sam all the humans who act more like demons then demons. Don't you want to see them here in the pit being punished for their crimes?"

Sam hesitates. "What's the catch? You want to take them and twist them more so you can let them lose again 100 times worse."

"Nope no catch. I just want to enjoy the show. It is comical how right I was in the beginning. I was cast down for seeing the flaws in humans and now my brothers in all their righteous indignation have conceded admitting I was right by kicking off the apocalypse. You don't think I want to let them sweat it out a bit longer. I can think of no great torment for those bastards then more of the same for a few more millennia until I get bored."

Sam laughs at this explanation. "So what this is your version of stomping your feet and being a petulant child. You refuse to fight simply because they were so sure you would. Doing the complete opposite just to piss off your siblings even more." If he could run his hands through his hair he would.

Lucifer can feel his urge and copies the action that Sam is thinking about. "I'm not your enemy Sam. You could help me. I could make it worth you wild. I know you saw where I left Dean. He is screaming for you right now. I could make that stop."

Dean. Sams greatest weakness. Lucifer has him by the balls and he knows it. "Why would you make it stop?"

"Like I said I'm not your enemy. I'm not even Deans enemy, though he might not understand that right now with his entrails being pulled out of him by stunt demon number 2. I can stop all of this pain, all his pain, all your pain, I can give him and his angel lover back to you. One happy family."

"I don't believe you." Sam insists pounding against the invisible wall in his head cutting him off from control of his body.

"Fine." Lucifer says walking into a black chamber where Dean is strung up nude on a rack his body covered in blood and sweat as he's gasping for air fighting the urge to scream while a demon cuts into his chest with a serrated dagger. "See how much pain your big brother is in. Look at him trying to stay strong all for you. He is still holding out hope that Castiel will save him and they can get me out of you. I admire his tenacity actually. Your brother really does love you."

The demon must hit a sensitive area because Dean lets out a scream. Blood dripping from his mouth as the demon twists. The scream goes right through Sams soul causing him to fall back in on himself. He knew Hell was bad but seeing it first hand. Seeing what Dean is going through makes Sam want to die. He never should have said yes. He should have known he wasn't strong enough. Dean was always the strong one of the two taking whatever was thrown at then making sure to take care of Sam first. How did Sam repay him? By fucking a ruby and drinking her blood. By turning his back on him and unleashing the devil into the world. He can feel himself breaking. If Sam had a physical body to curl up into himself and cry he would. Dean doesn't deserve any of this.

"You can stop this Sam. Say you'll help me, stop fighting against me and you can have your brother back. I'll even let you out of your cage and give you control over your own body. We can reshape Hell together. Screw destiny, screw Gods master plan, screw my brothers and sisters; they can take their apocalypse and shove it."

Sam feels like his heart is being ripped out every time Dean screams and even more when he stops. The demon has killed him for who know what number time. Deans body hangs limp on the rack disemboweled blood and unidentifiable fleshy bits covering him and the floor below.

With a snap of his fingers Lucifer has put Dean back together again. Whole and clean and coming back into consciousness. "Shall we start again?" Lucifer asks Sam as the demon picks up a small razor and walks toward Dean with a sick smile on his face.

"No wait." Sam shouts his arms flying out. He stops surprised that he has control of his body.

Lucifer laughs in his head. "See Sammy I can let you save him, the big brother that took care of you, raised you, and saved you so many times. The one that had enough faith in you to agree to your plan to say YES to me. Help me and you can rule with me." Sam feels himself being slammed back into his mental cage all control over his body being taken back by Lucifer. "Or refuse and stay helpless in your cage knowing that Dean is being tortured for eternity and you did nothing to stop it. You won't die Sam I won't let you. I'll make sure you stay here and feel everything and see everything. You will be alone with nothing but Deans agonized screams to keep you company."

Sam curls into himself the deepest he can go watching Lucifer and Dean through his eyes as if he's watching a movie with a birds eye view. "Let's see if I can help you with your decision." He hears Lucifer say in his head as he walks toward Dean who is now away on the rack and staring at him with hate in his eyes.

Part Two

"Dean Dean Dean" Lucifer appears out of nowhere. Dean is once again whole on the rack and relived of pain but he knows that is short lived with Lucy paying him a personal visit. "You know you and your brother are surprising creatures. My father broke the mold when he made the pair of you and I guess he had to so you could serve your purpose." Lucifer touches Dean face lovingly then rests both his forearms on Deans shoulders like they were lovers in a private conversation. "You Sam is in my head. I can feel him. He's curled up in a corner crying like the bitch he is because I gave him an ultimatum he can't refuse."

Dean shifts in the restraints, tensing his body and steeling his jaw in effort to show Lucifer he isn't scared of him. Deep down he's terrified but he's still Dean Winchester and he'll put on the show no matter the danger. "Yeah Lucy and what was the ultimatum?"

Lucifer smiles and huffing out a laugh as he shakes his head at Deans defiance snatching a scalpel from the tray of torture tools next to them and quickly shoving it into Deans side aimed at his kidney. Dean grunts at the sudden rush of pain breathing out heavily his eyes going wide looking into Sams hazel ones as he feels the scalpel twisting and warm blood running down his body. Lucifer leaves the scalpel in Deans side and reaches up to his face again. His hand is covered in blood as he caresses Deans cheek leaving blood patterns over his freckled skin. "See I've decided that I don't want the apocalypse. I like it out here. Humanity is more awful then even I could have expected. The thing is they blame me for it when really it is all Dads fault. You know something about dads being less then fatherly don't you Dean."

"Fuck you" is Deans only reply through gritted teeth.

Lucifer pats his cheek he just smudged the blood onto in a friendly manner smiling before reaching for the scalpel and twisting again this time pulling it up cutting a deep gash up Deans side to his ribcage which is exposed. Dean holds back a scream only letting out groans of pain in between deep breaths that increase the pain with each movement. "No need to get flippant with me Dean. I'm just here to have a nice civil conversation with you about how you and Sam fit into my plans." Lucifer sticks Sams large hand in the gaping hole reaching for the lowest bone of the rib cage and pulls. It makes a sick snapping noise as Dean cries out in pain from both the violation and the break. Deans whimpers with his head bowed down to his chest eyes shut as Lucifer removes his hand from the cavity bone in hand. He throws the bone down on the floor and with his bloodied hand he pulls on Deans hair forcing his head up to look at him. "You still with me?" He asks with an almost concerned look on Sams face. Dean just stares back with fury. Lucifer continues to explain. "See nothing makes me happier then pissing off my brother and ruining his plans, our Fathers plans. You are all about free will and saying no to this destiny crap." Lucifer sticks his hand in again breaking the next bone p in the same manner causing Dean to scream out in pain this time. His hand making a wet slopping noise this time as he pulls it out discarding that bone to the floor as well. He takes Dean by the hair again bring his face level. Dean face contorted in pain and covered in blood sweat and tears. He can feel Sam inside him beating against the walls trying to get out to save his brother from the pain. He smiles to himself knowing it shouldn't be long now. "Dean" he says getting the mans attention before continuing as if he wasn't in the midst of defiling his body. "My Father is playing with you and Sam just as much as he's playing with me and Michael. All of us are noting but pawns in a game my Father came up with. I don't know about you but I don't like being used Dean. I say the best way to prove my point is to watch God's favorite toys destroy themselves." Deans body goes ridged when he feels Sams hand enter the cavity for the third time before he's screaming again with another snapping and popping sound. Dean prays for death but he knows that Lucifer is keeping him alive and conscious. "This brings me to the reason I'm here Dean. I want to overhaul Hell but it seems some of my loyal and trusted servants have been killed. So I've decided I want the very people who killed them to replace them. The problem is I can't trust you and you certainly aren't going to be loyal to me but I know your weakness. So I figure we can make a deal. Think of it as a form of indentured servitude that never ends. You come off the rack and join me and I'll give you back your precious little Sammy to some extent. What do you say?"

Dean can't believe what he hearing. Join up with the devil? Lucifer must have hit his head or maybe Sammy is just being that big of a pain in the ass to him. That thought makes him smile. Sammy's in there fighting back driving Lucy to bargain like a cross-roads demon. 'That a boy Sammy. Give him hell' Still smiling at the thought of Sammy singing his whiny guy music at the top of his lungs inside Lucy's head to piss him off and make him mental he the takes a deep breath locks his gaze on Sam's eyes knowing that Sam is in there somewhere looking back at him. "No" Dean says firmly. Almost immediately Sam's hand is plunged back into Dean but this time there is no break of bones. Dean feels the massive hand wrap around his lungs and squeeze. All the air is forced out of him and he's chokes to fill them back up but he can't because Lucifer is gripping them tight. He gasps and twists against his bonds trying to thrash out of the hold on him. It is no use. The burning pain doesn't subside and it feels like he's drowning but he can't drown he's already in Hell and this is never going to end. He closes his eyes and thinks of Castiel. He knows his angel, his lover, is out there somewhere and will come and save him from Hell for a second time. Then together they can find a way to get Lucy out of Sam. This idea is the only thing that has kept him going all these years.

Dean is pulled from his thoughts by Lucifer tugging on his head again still gripping his lungs tight. "No Dean, Castiel will not be saving you this time. Sorry to tell you but your wing man is in a private session with Meg and she is working him over good. You do know that she was Alistair's favorite pupil; until you showed up that is. Though I don't think she's nearly as thought out and talented as you are." Lucifer snaps his fingers again and suddenly Castiel is there on a rack Meg in front of him caving sigils into his chest that make him scream in agony. Dean tries to scream for Cas forgetting Lucifer is holding his lungs tight.

Lucifer begins to laugh and Meg turns around with a surprised look on her face but it changes to one of reverence when she sees Lucifer there and she bows her head. "Master"

"Meg" Lucifer says boastfully flashing her at smile. "I was just telling Dean about our new guest. It seems he was hoping that his angel lover would come save him so they could figure out a way to get me out of my vessel."

Meg begins to laugh and turns back to Castiel slapping his cheek to get his attention. He's covered in blood from head to toe, the sigils all over his body have a burning glow to them binding his powers and continuously feeding him pain. "You hear that Cassy baby? Your boyfriend's been betting big on you. Sorry you're going to have to disappoint him."

Castiel finally finds his focus and sees Dean thrashing against his restraints. "Dean" he says but Meg begins cutting into him again making him cry out as she shapes another burning sigil into his flesh. Seeing this Dean thrashes against Lucifer's hold even more trying to call out to Castiel. He wants to tell him he loves him, tell him to be strong; but with another snap of Lucifer's fingers Castiel and Meg are both gone only the echoes of Castiel's tormented screams remaining ringing in Dean's ears.

Lucifer lets go of Dean's lungs and after taking a deep breath Dean begins to weep. It can't be true he keeps telling himself. It's a trick Cas isn't here. It's just a trick. Those words don't make him feel any better.

"It's no trick Dean Castiel is here." Lucifer states his hands casually behind his back. "He came storming in here a week after I took you. You should have seen him Dean. He was a sight to behold. Must have taken out more then a thousand demons before he was slowed down even then he was a force to be reckoned with. He almost made it to you too. If it wasn't for the fact that he got distracted by your screams he might have. But he let his guard down when he heard you crying out, for him coincidently, and was overrun by a rather large pack of Hell Hounds. To be honest I haven't seen a better warrior then him in a long time." Lucifer leans into Dean pulling his head up cradling his face in both hands wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Love Dean, it can make a man, or well in this case angel, storm the gates of Hell; or it can bring him to his knees. Castiel has done both twice for you Dean. All for you." Castiel's words in the alleyway ring through Dean's head. 'I gave everything for you. I rebelled for you.' Dean and Castiel had share so much but he never thanked him or had the courage to tell him he loved him. Lucifer lets go of his head as Dean begins to weep again thinking of all the missed opportunities to tell Cas how he felt. He's fail Cas just as much as he's fail Sam if not more. Lucifer stands back watching Dean sob and listening to Sam in his head knowing he's about to win over a Winchester but which one will break first.

**Part Three**

Sam is done beating on the walls. It's no use he'll never break through. He can see the pain on Dean's face which gets worse after learning about Castiel. Sam is overridden with guilt knowing he caused all this. Dean was in Hell because of him to begin with. If Dean didn't sell his soul he never would have cracked the first seal and none of this would have started. Dean sold his soul for him and now it is his turn to do the same and he is just letting Dean be tortured. Everything that has happened has happened because of him. The only good thing to come out of any of this is Dean finding Castiel and it is the happiest he's ever seen his brother. Now Dean and Castiel are both here because of him. Sam breaks down begging Lucifer to stop. "Stop Please. I'll do it. I'll join you. I'll do whatever you want just stop torturing Dean." Lucifer straightens up, grinning wide at Dean as Sam finally relents. With a snap of his fingers Dean is clean and whole again still bound to the rack.

"_Ok Sam but you have to show me that you mean it. I want you to seal the deal. We're going to show your brother exactly how much you love him and he'll be begging to join me if only to be with you."_ Lucifer steps forward and pets Dean's face wiping away the tears that are still being shed. "Sam has made his decision Dean. He's agreed to help me. He knows I've won. Castiel is here, you're here. He can't stand to see you in any more pain. He loves you so much and he wants to show you." Lucifer presses Sam's body against Dean, his hands caressing over his skin and he dips down to gently nip and kiss at Dean's neck. "Don't you want to be with your baby brother Dean? Say Yes and you could be with him for eternity." Lucifer slides his hand down and begins stroking Dean's cock.

Dean fights against the restraints and the sudden surge of pleasure at being touched so intimately. "Don't do this. Sammy you can fight this,"

"No he can't Dean." Lucifer whispers into his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. "He's already agreed. He's crying for you. He wants you with him. He says he doesn't want to be alone forever." Lucifer trails kisses down Dean's body mouthing at his nipples bring the nubs erect before continuing down to his half swollen member.

Dean is tense and doesn't make a sound urging his body not to react. Without hesitation Lucifer swallows his cock into his mouth causing Dean to gasp. Ten years on the rack with nothing but pain but now his head is swimming with pleasure making his dick hard and twitches in delight not caring that it's caused by his own brother's mouth. He'd rather the knife. He struggles some more trying desperately to get away for the moist heat of the mouth that he knows is wrong but it is futile and only causing friction that is making his body betray his mind.

Lucifer pulls off him making a wet popping noise. He stokes steadily with his large hand looking at Dean who is breathing hard and fighting against all his sexual instincts. "I know you like this Dean. It feels good being so close to your brother again. There is no denying it. I know what Alistair did to you. How he broke you. I taught him everything he knew." Lucifer bends back down and deep throats sucking hard in a way no human can, eliciting a moan from Dean against his will.

Dean involuntarily bucks his hips as tears stream down his face when Sam's tongue works over the head pressing into the slit sending a jolt of ecstasy though Dean's body. "Stop, Please Stop." Dean cries his voice breaking though from pleasure or shame he isn't sure.

Lucifer smiles hearing his plea and lightly drags Sam's teeth up the shift making Dean's body shutter before bobbing his head back down and reaching his hand behind Dean's balls massaging as he goes.

Dean can feel a finger circling his entrance and he takes a deep breath expecting pain, hoping for pain so his pleasure sensors will be cut off. The pain doesn't come though; instead he feels a slicked finger pressing into him gliding easily past the tight muscles and immediately hitting his prostate sending an electric current straight to his cock "Fuck" Dean moans bucking his hips again and again unconsciously as Lucifer strikes his prostate repeatedly. The reality of what he's doing dawns quickly as his orgasm builds in him and he shouts out through pants and tears. "No please stop. Sammy don't."

"Dean." The tone of Lucifer's voice is different now. Familiar to the point it gets Dean's attention. Sam is looking up at him. This is Sam in control not Lucifer. His hands are still working Dean's shaft but slowly. "Dean, please I don't want to be alone. Say Yes. Lucifer it too strong but he'll let us be together if you join him. He wants to punish the wicked. You won't even become a demon you can keep your soul."

Tears are running down Dean's face as he looks into his brother's puppy eyes. "Sam, you can fight him."

Sam's face has tears running down them now too. "Please Dean. Let me do this. I said yes. I made a deal. I don't want you on the rack anymore. I don't want them hurting you. He'll keep you here if you say no and I can't stand knowing that you're being ripped apart because of me. It is my turn to protect you. Just say, Yes." Looking Dean right in the eye he sticks out his tongue and laps up the pre-cum off the head causing Dean to shutter and whisper his name. Sam's mouth envelops his cock as the fingers in Dean's ass speed up again massaging his prostate.

Dean throws his head back and bucks his hips into his brother indecently. "Fuck Sammy" he calls out hoarsely. More tears streaming down both the brothers faces at the depravity of what they are doing.

Sam pulls off Dean's cock both men are breathless and Dean is still keening at the jolts being caused by Sam's talented fingers in his ass. "Say You'll stay with me Dean. Stay by my side."

Dean pants against the heat in his body trying to stay level headed and losing out slowly. "You can't want this Sam. This isn't right."

"I do Dean. This is the only way I can keep you safe from Lucifer. Cas too. You can both say Yes and we can all be together. Saving innocent people and hunting evil. He wants to make new rules so innocent people don't end up here anymore. Dean we can still help people, fight the good fight. Just say Yes." Dean's cock is back in Sam's mouth and he's sucking in earnest, tears and saliva on his cheeks and chin.

Dean feels that familiar hot coil in his stomach he's been fighting against from the beginning. He's going to cum, Sam's mouth and fingers shouldn't feel so good but they do and Dean can't fight against his body's natural urges anymore. "Fuck Sammy I'm gonna cum" He moans out breathlessly tears still streaking his face as his hips buck some more into Sam's welcoming mouth.

Everything stops suddenly. Lucifer is standing up in front of him back in control of Sam. He stokes Dean's cheek wiping away the tears as Dean breathes hard catching his breath. "Say it Dean. Say you'll join me. Make Sam happy and help me shape a new Hell, a better Hell. You, Sam, and Castiel will reign here punishing the damned and bring back the ones who've escaped." He leans in and places a chaste kiss to Dean's lips before setting their foreheads together. His hand slides down and pets Deans throbbing cock. Dean hisses and his eyes flutter at the almost too gentle touch. When he opens his eyes again there are tears trickling out of Sam's eyes and he knows this is his Sammy again. "Please Dean," he whispers, "Stay with me."

Dean can't take it anymore. In that moment he thinks about his entire life doing nothing but looking out for his little brother. "_Protect Sammy. Take care of Sammy_" John would tell him over and over. When Sam went away to college it left Dean feeling adrift in open water his soul purpose in life gone. Sam wasn't much better when Dean was in Hell the first time, he lost it and all those Tuesdays that Gabriel put him through, he never fully recovered from that experience. Sam can't live without Dean and Dean can't live without Sam. They depend on each other too much. He knows if he says no that Sam will break inside his own head and Lucy will have full control. He'll never have a chance of getting him back if that happens. Dean would rather reign in Hell with him then know that Sam is shattered and alone inside while Lucy wears him to the prom. He takes a Deep breath blinking back the tears trying to be strong for his little brother. "Yes." It comes out as a whisper.

Lucifer looks at him with Sam's eyes and smiles a little too big. "What was that Dean?"

Dean puffs out his chest and straightens his shoulders lifting his head resting a cold glare on Lucifer so he can see he's not going to back down. "Yes. I'll join you. But know this, it is only until I find a way to pull you out of Sammy you son of a bitch. I'll never stop and I will find a way eventually."

Lucifer smiles at him again his, Sam's, eyebrows going up in amusement. "Oh I'm sure you will Dean, but until then let's seal the deal and have some fun shall we." Lucifer fails back to his knees and lightening quick has two fingers in Dean pressing hard against his prostate while he sucks down his cock to the hilt hallowing his cheeks and swallowing around the head. Dean bucks his hips, his head tilted back eyes closed but the liquid sadness leaking out the sides as the urge to cum overtakes him. He's moaning, a litany of swears falling from his lips and he doesn't know when the restraints disappeared but his hands are now fisted in Sam's brown locks pushing and pulling in a chaotic rhythm until finally his orgasm hits him forcing Sam's name from his lips in a mixture of pleasure and sorrow as he comes in the warmth that is Sam's mouth.

Dean falls to the ground on his knees panting his body glistening with sweat and tears. Sam smiles at him… no not Sam, Lucifer. "One more thing to do." He snaps his fingers and the room that they are in lights up. Dean is horrified to see Castiel there chained to the wall with tears in his eyes. He'd seen everything, heard everything. Dean is over come with shame that Cas knows what just happened. He cheated on his lover with his own brother (technically both their brothers), committed incest and made a deal with the Devil to become his bitch. How could Castiel ever look at him again? How could Cas still love him after what he just did. This is it. His punishment for all the evil things he has done in his life and in Hell. He's going to lose the one person he's ever loved, his angel, his savior. He's going to lose Castiel.

TBC...


	2. and the angel makes 3, Seal the Deal

**Part Four**

Lucifer stands up and walks over to Castiel, leaving Dean crouched on the floor, and kisses the tears from his eyes. "So human of you brother." He whispers before leaning in for a kiss, Lucifer' tongue slides though Castiel's likes when he gasps in surprise. Cas tries to resist at first moving his head away but then he gets the familiar taste of Dean and moans into it savoring the flavor of his lover. Lucifer pulls back smiling, "He tastes sweet. I can see why you love him. Fathers Righteous Man." Lucifer kisses him again deep and hard as he trails his hand down Cas' flawless alabaster skin, his fingers ghosting over his cock before taking it in hand and caressing it from base to tip. Cas whimpers his eyes looking at Dean who is watching the interaction with a hurt but angry look on his face. Lucifer breaks the kiss and nuzzles his head into Castiel's shoulder looking over at Dean and giving him a taunting smile before kissing his way up his neck stopping at his ear. "What do you say little brother? The Winchesters are mine, you are cut off from the Host, and even if you tried to go back now they would end you for your disobedience. Be with me, with us, with Dean. You wanted to stop the apocalypse and save the Winchester. Your job is done, time to reap the rewards." Lucifer stands his head up and looks Cas in the eye. "You could be happy here. No more Daddy's little hammer. No more pain." Castiel turns his eyes back to Dean and he can see the blue blown out with lust from Lucifer's ministrations on his now hardened member but he's isn't making a sound or giving any other indication he's enjoying it. Dean feels possessive of his angel and can't help himself from standing and walking over to stand at Lucifer's side. He takes Sam's wrist stopping it, gripping it just tight enough to get his point across even knowing Lucifer could strike him down at his leisure. Lucifer lets go and takes a step back knowing that if anyone will convince his brother to join them it will be Dean. Everything has a weakness. Dean Winchester is Castiel's. "Cas" Dean says gently his voice strained with emotion. "This is your decision to make." Dean delicately wipes away the tear stains on Cas' face. "I know you probably hate me after what you just saw. You have every right to never want to see me again. But I don't know if I can do this without you. I don't know what I'll become if you're not here." Dean can see the pain and love in Castiel eyes and he brushes their lips together softly begging for forgiveness for everything that has happened everything that will happen if he says yes. Cas leans his head forward pressing his lips to Deans granting him permission and forgiveness all in one gesture. Dean holds onto Castiel and kisses him passionately knowing that this could very well be the last kiss they ever share. Cas can still say no. Dean hates himself for wanting Cas say Yes, thus damning himself '_All for you Dean_' still ringing in the back of his head.

Lucifer looks on at the lovers with a toothy grin that Sam would never wear knowing that he's about to win over the three most important pieces in his plans to finally overthrowing Heaven and God himself.

Dean ends the kiss nipping lightly at Castiel's bottom lip before pulling back fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. "Cas I'm sorry for everything. Bet you're wishing you never found me here in the first place." Dean tries to force a smile with that last part but then adverts his gaze down and says in a low almost whisper. "You've given up everything for me and now here I am asking for more. Asking you to damn yourself to Hell for me when I haven't even had the courage to tell you that I love you." He looks Cas in the eye, "And I do love you but to say it now just seems wrong because of what I'm asking. I can't leave Sammy Cas. Lucy might be riding him hard but he's still in there and I can't just leave him."

Azure eyes linger on Deans glossy moss green ones for a moment before Castiel looks over at Lucifer. "Is what you said true? Do you really intend to let the apocalypse cease, restructure Hell, leave humanity to itself and the Winchesters unharmed?

Lucifer looks at Castiel with a serious face to hide the fact that underneath he's brimming with a joy he hasn't felt since being in his Father presence. "Brother, I have no reason to lie here. Just as you have no reason to say no. Rest assured my beef with Michael is a thing of the past, Father has left us all and I have no intention in being a pawn in his game. Think of it as my last act of rebellion. Now I just want to enjoy playing with the worst of his favored creations." Lucifer steps forward placing his hand on Deans back causing both a shiver of lust and delight. "You could both becomes Hells angels and rid the world of the most corrupt of humanity and bring back my pets that have escaped. You'll still be doing righteous work, just for a different employer."

Cas looks at Dean who is tensing his jaw with an eyebrow raised signaling that he don't believe him either but it is too late for him and he won't back out not even if he could. Sam is still at stake here and Dean will do his job as big brother for as long as it takes. "Yes" Castiel says clearly with a surprisingly healthy tone to his voice.

That single word breaks Deans heart and relives him of his fear at the same time causing new tears. He's just damned an angel, his angel, to Hell. If he doesn't deserve to be put back on the rack for that then nothing else will. "Cas, are you sure about this?" Dean chimes in quickly before Lucifer can say anything even though he hadn't reacted to the blue eyed angels yielding. He stays silent watching the lovers finish their discussion which to Dean just seems weird and he makes a mental note of it knowing nothing good can come from any of this.

Castiel looks at Dean with conviction and love almost like the first time they met in the barn when he realized that Dean felt he didn't deserved to be saved. "Dean, my place is with you. It always had been, even before I pulled you from here and I know that now. Just like I know that Lucifer will twist and bend you to his will, with me here to love you and keep you grounded that will take longer." Castiel sets a firm glare on Lucifer seeing his true form behind Sam's eyes. "Don't you think for a moment brother that I trust you, I'm not saying Yes for you or whatever you may have planned. I'm saying it for Sam and Dean, never forget that."

Lucifer looks at Castiel impassively. "Fine" he grates out before snapping his fingers.

All three of them are transported to a lush oversized bedroom fit for a king. The walls are painted black with gold molding and forest green accents. The large ornate four-poster bed in the middle of the room is the only furniture in the room under a ceiling that emulates a clear night sky with pinprick stars twinkling down on them.

Dean immediately wraps his arms around Castiel who is now free from his place on the rack breathing in the scent that is only his angel feeling contented in the fact he and Cas are together. Dean lets go and takes in the room his eyes falling onto the bed before looking over at his brother finding that he is now nude. His stomach drops as he chides himself for feeling a false sense of security. He had forgotten about sealing the deal. "You don't really expect us to… you know?" Dean asks as if Lucifer is going to jump up and say 'got you just joking we don't have to fuck.'

Lucifer smiles wide at Dean. "Yes Dean I do. All three of us. Anyway you like but the deal isn't sealed until we've all reached our zenith on that bed. Not thinking of backing out are you? I would think with all the meaningless sex you've had with random people over the years this would be nothing. I mean, you're with your angel and your brother; who else in the world could possibly love you more?"

Dean is still holding onto Cas who is watching the emotions and apprehension play over Deans face. Cas pulls him in for a kiss his hand sliding up and down his back reassuringly. "This is me and you Dean, forget about him being here and just concentrate on me." He kisses Dean again pulling his body close slotting it against his own like puzzle pieces. They battle for dominance but Castiel wins when he rakes his nails down Dean back making him moan. He walks backward pulling Dean toward the bed climbing onto it on their knees never breaking the kiss. Lucifer watches from the side as the lovers get lost in themselves his cock swelling with the show in front of him.

Dean makes his way down Cas' body licking and nipping drawing a groan when he teethes just a little too hard on his nipples, but he knows Cas likes it that way so he continues on his journey south. The mewling sound Castiel makes when Dean licks the pre-cum off his leaking head shoots straight to his dick. He lowers his mouth down slowly listening to Cas sigh and gasp as he begins to suck. Dean is oblivious to Lucifer as he climbs on the bed to watch the closer gripping himself and thumbing over the head. Castiel moans again as Dean drags his teeth lightly on the up stroke before tonguing the head taking care to hit the bundle of nerves that always drives his lover to the brink. Cas begins to write under him uttering words in Enochian that Dean wishes he could understand.

Lucifer begins to laugh, "Careful brother. You're on the verge of blasphemy."

Dean ignores Lucifer continuing without hesitation knowing full well what makes his lover keen in satisfaction. He loves to hear Castiel's noises and praises in any language it makes him feel happy to make him fall apart under his musings. He concentrates on the sounds and can tell when Cas is getting close but suddenly all his noises are gone and his body stiffens a bit. Dean looks up and doesn't like what he sees at all. Sam's mouth is pressed to Castiel's and he violating it while pinning Cas' arms to the bed. Cas isn't fighting back saving Dean from having to touch his brother but he still can't get over his jealousy which is like ice in his veins. Dean doesn't think before he acts all he knows is he doesn't want Castiel tainted by Lucifer. He pulls off Castiel with a wet pop and grabs Sam's hips pushing him off Castiel onto his back giving an apologetic look at Castiel before sucking Sam's engorged phallic into his mouth. He closes his eye and thinks of Castiel praying he doesn't gag.

"Fuck you're an aggressive bottom Dean. I Like it." Dean feels Sam's hand on his head pressing him down further choking him causing his eyes to tear up out of pain and grief. Lucifer's hips are bucking up into Dean even though he's using his full body weight to hold them down. It is no use Lucifer is stronger so he gives in and lets him fuck his mouth thankful it isn't Cas in his place. "You like that Dean? The taste of your baby brother in your greedy little mouth?" Dean lets out a whimper in protest o this statement but the vibration only seems to urge Lucifer on. It feels all wrong to Dean. Sam is in there he can see him and feel what he's doing to him.

Warm hands on Deans back ease his emotional upheaval as Cas leans in and talks in his ear. "Ignore him. Sam knows you're doing this for him because you love him. No matter how wrong it seems to you he knows that you're here with him. And I'm here with you." Castiel's hand travels down Deans spine, the pads of his fingers grazing his entrance making him hum in pleasure. "Let me distract you from your guilty thoughts." Cas slides back and the next thing he's feeling is warm and wet as Cas teases around his pink puckers hole. Dean presses back into it sucking hard on Sam's cock in the process making Lucifer grunt in approval and letting up pressure on Deans head. Cas sweeps his tongue slicking him up before sticking the tip in pushing past the ring of muscles. Dean whimpers around his brothers cock again but this time out of pleasure as Castiel tongue fucks his hole open.

"Fuck Castiel keep doing what you're doing he loves it." Lucifer pants. "Dean you're made for this, look at you. You're a regular cockslut." His eyes never leave the place Dean is bobbing his head. He can hear Sam inside him panting along with him knowing he can see and feel everything his brother is doing to him. He's fighting against the urge to submit and enjoy the sensations but Lucifer knows he'll lose soon. He can feel his desire to orgasm building and Sam will be right along with him wither he wants to or not.

Castiel continues to loosen Dean up before slipping in finger, deans moans around the hardness in his mouth as the slim digit finds his prostate effortlessly. In minutes Cas has three fingers in and Dean is overcome with pleasure, going to town of the cock in his mouth as if he either forgets whose it is or just doesn't care anymore. Dean is in ecstasy and Cas is happy to give him the reprieve. Lucifer has stopped talking dirty having been reduced to gasps and moans with the occasional curse of appreciation here and there. Castiel spits on his hand and slicks up his now pulsating cock shuttering at the contact. He knows he won't last long but hopes it is long enough to complete the deal. He removes his fingers from Dean causing him to give a whine which makes Lucifer open his eyes to identify the reason for the sound. Lucifer watches as Cas soothes Dean with a hand on his back while he lines up his thick head to Deans entrance. Castiel locks eyes with Sam's refusing to waiver as he slides in slowly into Dean's tight heat. Lucifer smirks at Cas as he sighs at the feeling of coming home, his eyes fall closed and he fights back the urge to pound into Dean right away. He takes a couple of calming breaths waiting for dean to give him the signal that he's ready for him to start moving. When he opens his eyes he see Lucifer petting deans head lovingly his eyes glossy with unshed tears. Sam is back and when he sees Cas he gives him a shy smile and nod as if to say '_I'm sorry.' _Cas nods back as he feels Dean press against him letting him know he's ready. Cas starts pumping into him first slow long strokes with the rhythm getting faster and faster until he's slamming into him with vigor, fingers pressed into Deans hips sure to leave ten little bruises.

Dean sucks harder and faster on Sam's cock eliciting chokes and cries from his brother who just keeps repeating, "I love you" and "Oh fuck Dean that feels so good" his face twisted in bliss but with wet lines from tears. Sam comes first, his large hand holding Deans head down as the warm liquid flows down Deans throat, Sam sobbing "I'm so sorry Dean." Sam doesn't stop sobbing until he realizes that even though Lucifer has relinquished his hold on Dean's head; Dean is still licking the last remnants of his spunk off his cock taking care not to over stimulate the sensitive tip. Dean looks up at Sam with nothing but love in his eyes letting him know he doesn't blame him.

Castiel who had slowed down in an effort to make Sam's climax more comfortable on Dean witnessed the interaction between the brothers and knew right then if it was the last think he ever does he will be finding a way to get Lucifer out of Sam and give Dean back his brother.

Sam moves his gaze to Castiel as he pulls Deans hands up pushing him back into Castiel's lap, Deans legs bracketing Cas'. Sam kisses Dean hard taking him by surprise but Dean kisses back with veracity letting Sam know Dean will be with him at any cost. This fact breaks Sam's heart adding to the weight of guilt already on his shoulders. Sam's hand finds Deans cock and begins jerking it as Cas pumps into him from behind hitting his prostate dead on. "Cum for me Dean" Sam whispers in Deans ear just before he grabs Cas by the back of the neck pulling him in for a kiss that makes his hips stutter in surprise.

Deep down he always knew that to love Dean was a package deal; even before Lucy too Sam the boys were emotionally dependent on each other to and almost masochistic level. Even though this physical development is being forced upon then they are still joined at the hip in a way that most couples aren't comfortable with. Dean and Sam, Sam and Dean; can't have one without the other. Cas feels Dean begin to tighten around him Dean leans his head back on Cas' shoulder and wraps and arm around his neck holding on to him as if to ground himself. "It's ok Dean, Let go." Cas says as he wraps an arm around Dean torso joining Sams on deans cock. Pumping together they bring deans orgasm to its peak. "Fuck Cas, Sammy." Dean cries out as white ropes paint the tangle of legs. Dean entire body clenches and shutters around Cas' milking his orgasm moments later Deans name on his lips as be buries his face into the back of his neck. Taking in his scent and riding out the rapture.

The three settle down naked covered in sweat and semen, looking debauched and completely fucked out. Dean is laying between Sam and Cas, their bodies a maze of limbs. Sam leans on his elbows and kisses Dean softly and then Castiel, "Thank you for staying." He lays back down and the three stay in silence, their recovering breathing the only sound. All three are lost in the same thought, '_How do we get Lucifer back in his box and where do we go from here…'_

Lucifer sits in Sam's head listening to the thoughts of all three men and plotting his next step with an evil grin.

That is the end of this story.

I think I'll keep up with this AU and see what other depraved things Lucy has in mind for the Winchester & their angel. I know he's got something cooking in that seedy head of his but Ineed to tap into my inner evil a little more to figure it ou.

Hope you enjoyed this trip down the porny rabbit hole that is my mind. Look forward you hearing what y'all think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
